


when the top table comes clean

by VoidGhost



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Just bros being bros, Late Night Conversations, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, this was not edited, widofjord if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: “She’s just so lovable, isn’t she?”“She is. And clever.”“And talented.”“And funny.”“And pretty.”-The Top Table discuss their crush on Jester.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord & Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	when the top table comes clean

**Author's Note:**

> ig this is my valentine's day fic? honestly completely forgot it was valentine's day while writing this. anyway, hope ya'll spent the holiday more exciting than i have lmao. 
> 
> enjoy some bros puttin bros first before their feelings for jester!

“Hey, Caleb?”

Beauregard’s voice was quiet from her spot in the dome, but oddly soft, hesitant. Caleb sat with his back to the warm dome, Frumpkin purring in his lap, keeping watch in the middle of the swamp. All was entirely still until Beauregard interrupted it. 

“Yes, Beauregard?”

There was shuffling as she sat up, and with his eyes adjusted to the dark, Caleb could see her pointedly looking down into her lap. 

“We’re friends, right?”

Caleb blinked. He expected that to come from himself. “Of course.” 

“Okay. Good.” Whatever was bothering Beauregard must be important if she was doubting herself. But after that scene with the witch, this must be something that has been building up. “Has Nott told you anything about me?” 

“No. Why?”

Beauregard let out a slow breath. “I thought she might’ve, but I don’t think she can pick up on things like you and I can.” A pause. “Or Caduceus.” 

“What are you saying, Beauregard?” 

He could feel her piercing eyes in the dark. “Do you have feelings for Jester?” 

Oh. So that’s what this was coming to. He couldn’t say he was surprised; like Beauregard said, they were able to pick up on each other’s moods and emotional ticks. He just wasn’t sure if Beauregard noticed those feelings in himself yet. 

He nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Beauregard said immediately. “It’s not your fault.” Then, she chuckled. “She’s just so lovable, isn’t she?” 

Caleb huffed a laugh. “She is. And clever.” 

“And talented.” 

“And funny.” 

“And pretty.” 

They broke off in shared laughs, and then hushed each other. The tension of the tough conversation disappeared as the familiarity between them took over. Even if neither of them have their feelings resolved, they still have each other. 

When they quieted down again, Caleb glanced over the rest of their party. Everyone still seemed to be sleeping soundly, but Caduceus’ ear flicked for a moment. His eyes fell on Fjord and he frowned. 

Beauregard seemed to read his mind, as always. “Do you think she still likes him?” 

Caleb shrugged. “I don’t know. Possibly.” He doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“But do you think it was a crush-crush, or just like, she thought he was like the dude from her book and she was gonna live out some romantic fantasy out on the ocean and since she didn’t, she got over it?”

“Eh, possibly. Fjord has become a different person since then.” 

“That’s what I’m saying,” Beauregard said, even though it wasn’t what she was saying.

“Either way. It is Jester’s choice, ja? She’ll decide, if she chooses to.” 

“Yeah, ‘course. It’s just, you know. You look at Fjord and then you look at Jester and you see the perfect picture couple, you know? Blue-and-green go together really well.” 

Caleb did know, but he also knew that blue-and-blue make a variety of beautiful shades, but Beauregard would argue that blue-and-orange looks picturesque in its own way, and he didn’t want to think about that, so he didn’t say anything at all. 

However, he also knew Beauregard could read his mind, and knew that she was about to probably say exactly that, but then they were interrupted by a voice that made both of them recoil in shame. 

“If you’re going to talk about me, I’d prefer if you were more quiet about it.” 

The bedroll on the edge of the dome shuffled until Fjord sat up to stare at them in the darkness, the only one who could properly see the stricken expressions on their faces. 

“Uh,” Beauregard broke the silence, and then rushed forward with the speech she probably prepared for this situation. “We’re sorry man. I don’t know how much you heard, but I totally don’t wanna like, ruin anything between us. We’re bros, right? And bros before hoes - uh, but Jester’s not a hoe, of course, she’s far from a hoe, not there’s anything wrong with being a hoe, I just mean--” 

“ _ Beau,  _ please shut up.” 

Beauregard’s jaw clamped shut. She glanced helplessly in Caleb’s direction while Fjord rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Caleb tried to say something, but he found his mouth flapping open and closed without any sounds coming out. 

Fjord looked around the other occupants of the dome, waiting for any sign that the others might be awake - his eyes especially stopping on Jester. Then he sighed. “I’m not upset at you two. I couldn’t be upset over something like this.” In the darkness, his eyes faintly reflected the shine of the moon, giving Caleb the image of a cat’s stare. “If that is what this is about.” 

Then, Caleb found his voice. “About our combined crush on Jester? Yes, it is.” 

Beauregard couldn’t help a soft laugh. “We were just talking about how great she is if you wanna add on that.” 

Fjord cracked a smile. “Maybe after we discuss boundaries, perhaps.” 

Beauregard frowned. “Like what?” 

“ _ Like _ , the way you two seem to agree that Jester will inevitably choose me,” Fjord said, the smile gone. “It’s bad enough that Nott pushes us together. If Jester does return my... _ affection _ , then she’ll do so in her own time.” 

“Oh. Right,” Beauregard agreed. “I guess we should do that for each other, too. Avoid pushing Jester in a certain direction, I mean.” 

“Just don’t let Nott know,” Caleb said, and that caused a shared laugh. 

“Yeah,” Beauregard agreed with experience in her tone. “And when she  _ does  _ choose somebody…” 

“ _ If _ she does,” Fjord softly corrected. “Then we’ll deal with it.” He reached across Nott’s sleeping body to deliver a brotherly punch to Beauregard’s shoulder. “We’re here for each other first, right?” 

“‘Course,” Beauregard said with a grin. “Caleb?”

Caleb watched the two in the darkness, caught those cat eyes and held on. “Of course.” 

They stayed up another hour discussing things varying between Jester and current events. Once Beauregard began to lean more heavily into the side of the dome, and Fjord’s soft snores echoed in the dome, their conversation died off but Caleb felt closer to them both. A shared secret will bring people together, he supposed. 

As he glanced at Jester, still sleeping peacefully, he only hoped that this new development will survive any future heartbreak. 


End file.
